Songbirds and Falcons
by Pluto Betwixt
Summary: A BanKag fic. Rated M for later chapters. Will include lemons and some 'choice' words. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Songbirds and Falcons

Prologue

(If you have the song Crossing Time aka Kagome's Theme Song, play it here.)

_"Once upon a time, there was a glorious kingdom. The king of this kingdom was a young and just ruler. A kind man he was. When a dilemma was brought to his attention, the kind king would do all that was in his ability to help the villagers that lived around his fair land. Rather than solving trivial things such as war, the king would try to solve the opposing kingdoms' differences with his so that his followers wouldn't have to suffer the after-lashes like failing harvests because the other kingdom decided to use salt on their crops._

_"One day however, the king's life was threatened by a spiteful ruler in which people called The Demon Spider. The Demon Spider's people feared and loathed the cruel king. The Demon Spider had made it a goal of his to take over the young king's lands for his own and expand his dreary domain and called a war upon the peaceful kingdom. Realizing that should he be killed, the kingdom would belong to The Demon Spider, for he had not an heir or any living relatives, he panicked. He would never leave his precious lands to that monster. Lady Luck was on his side however, for soon after the dire realization that befell upon him, he met a worthy woman to be his bride. He courted her and they fell deeply in love. They soon married and were on the verge of having a baby. The queen was with child and the kingdom rejoiced. When the evil king learned of this, he grew enraged and started to plan his coarse of action._

_"When the child was born, it turned out that the king now had a baby girl. The Demon Spider felt the weight on his shoulders diminish slightly, for he had a five-year-old son. Should his new plans succeed, his family would gain the fair land without using large sums of money that would have been used for artillery and armor. The evil king asked to meet with the kind king for a possible treaty between the lands. The young king, not wanting a war unless necessary, agreed to meet with The Demon Spider. What The Demon Spider proposed was not as he expected. If the king agreed that when the children grew of age, they would be wedded, then they would have a permanent treaty between their kingdoms. However much the king didn't like the idea of deciding his newborn daughter's suitor, he had to. For if he didn't, than the two kingdoms would be engaged into war for no reason for he had been given the opportunity to prevent it. Coming to a decision, the kings signed the treaty._

_"Five years passed and The Demon Spider requested that the rulers of the fair land to pay the other kingdom a visit so that the prince and princess could meet their betrothed. When the girl met the prince, she thought that he was of another world he was so ethereal, and even though the boy acted as though her was above her and that she was nothing but some mud that splashed upon his boot, he thought the same way. They had just stared at each until their parents scooted them closer to each other. Taking the hint, the children properly introduced themselves._

_"The princess was the first to move. She gave a perfectly measured curtsy. ''Tis a great pleasure to meet you, your highness,' she said._

_"The prince replied by taking her hand in his and bowed over it. 'The pleasure is all mine, Princess.' And he placed a feather-light kiss upon the back of her hand. After that moment, the princess was told that he was her husband-to-be. Although she was thoroughly confused as to why she hadn't been informed of this before, she accepted it because she had no place to argue with her parents. From then on, the two children were given time to bond with each other and get used to the others presence. By the time the year was over, the two were great friends._

_"Soon after they had known each other for two-and-a-half years, famine and plagues broke out in all of the kingdoms. The princess and prince were not permitted to see each other until all trace of disease had diminished. By the time it was safe, the princess had recently had her fourteenth birthday. All those years had passed with nothing but the thought of seeing her prince again. Thoughts of him invaded her mind at every moment. She knew that the reasons for this was more than because he was her best friend. She was happy that it was to him whom she was to wed. If it weren't for the treaty between the lands, she wouldn't have ever met him. She thanked God every night that her prince was brought into her life. She was even more happy when news that the signs of the plague that wrought havoc on the lands had vanished. That would mean she could see him once again._

(Play Sango's Theme Here if you have it. If not, continue with Kagome's Theme.)

_"Joy fluttered though her heart like a million butterflies were flapping their multi-colored wings inside. She went to her parents and asked when she could see him again. But she wasn't happy at all about the answer. The prince had caught the plague._

_"'How long have you kept this from me?' she asked on the brink of tears._

_"'We found out about it one week ago, dearest,' was her mothers reply. The princess fell down to the floor and cried into her palms._

_"'Now, now dear. I know the two of you were friends. Everything will be alright.'_

_"'No, it won't. You don't understand. I don't think of him as a friend. I never have… I love him. All this time, the only thought that came across my mind… was of him. I have to see his face again. Those gorgeous eyes. I can't live without him in my life. Please, let me see him again. I don't care if I catch the plague along with him. If he dies, let me die with him by his side. Please…' she begged, her voice quiet and unsteady as she sobbed._

_"Knowing that if he died without the princess him one last she would more than likely kill herself so that they would be together in the afterlife, they let her go._

_"The princess left as soon as possible and was at the castle where her prince resided. The guards allowed her entrance and told her where she could find her betrothed. She found him in his quarters and felt her heart rip at the show of pain that came from him. She ran to his side and dropped down, laying her head on his chest, not caring about the consequences of her actions. The princes' head turned towards her and smiled. He winced at the energy used for that simple action._

_"'There is something I must tell you before I ascend into the heavens,' was his hushed sentence._

_"'Hush, my love. There is no need for you to strain yourself. You must recover,' said the princess, which startled the prince._

_"He had never expected that she loved him. Oh, how he had missed her kind and beautiful face all these years. He had found that he had fallen for the angel while they were kept away from each other so that they wouldn't be exposed the disease that had been spread all over the kingdoms. He had rejoiced at the fact that the plagues rule was coming to an end. Now here he was, lying in his bed, for he had caught a tiny trace of the plague. He didn't even know if he would live. He would fight, if not only for the woman beside him, but for their future together. 'My tenshi, I will fight this for you. I love you.' With that, he fell into slumber so that he could get better, knowing that his beloved was beside him._

_"The princess prayed for him at every waking moment. She prayed that he would live for her and their future. Days turned to weeks; weeks turned to months. All through this, she would stay by his side so that she could see his progress when he awoke. Symptoms began to vanish, signaling that he was fighting the inner battle and winning. Her strong prince. She continued to pray that he would continue to win._

_"One day, the prince woke up and felt like he could lift an ox. He sat up and looked at his tan skin. He looked over to the side and saw the princess asleep; sitting on the floor with her arms cushioning her head on the bed. She awoke soon after he did and saw that he was in perfect condition. A smile grew on her petite face and she launched herself at him. The prince returned her embrace and whispered loving words into her ear._

_"Soon after, they were wedded and living a happy life. The princess now lived in the princes' castle and was working on changing the dreary place to one of magnificence. Not long after, the castle was almost as breathtaking as her fathers. Her father and mother now had another heir to the throne, a baby boy; and she and the prince expected one also. The princess couldn't be happier. Her child was delivered safely and was very healthy and strong like his father._

_"Wars started to spread across the kingdoms like a disease. The other kings wanting more land than what they already had. The prince had to go with his father to protect his wife and child by fighting in the war. No matter how much the princess protested, there was nothing she could do to stop the determined man from going. When he left, it was more agonizing for her than when he laid in his deathbed, being struck with the plague. At least then she could see him, see his soft chest rising and falling as he breathed. Now all she could do was wait for his return as she raised their child._

_"Years passed and there was still no sign of him. She had not even heard from him. She waited and waited for her 'knight in shining armor' to gallop to her on his 'gallant steed' like the tales she had read when she was little. As time progressed, she became sick with worry and grief. When her husband finally came home, he had many wounds all over his body. He looked twice his age that was caused by strenuously fighting in the war for seven years._

_"'Haha-ue, who is that man?' the princess' son asked._

_"'My son, this is your chichi-ue,' she replied. The boy looked up at the unfamiliar man and spat next to his shoe, turned on his heel and began to leave only to be grabbed by his arm to face his parents. 'Young man, what was that for?'_

_"'Haha-ue, this man is the one that has had you stay up crying in the night. For that, I despise him.'_

_"Understanding dawned on the princess. 'My son, 'tis not his fault. Your chichi-ue went to battle in order to keep us safe. Please do not blame him,' she pleaded. She boy looked up again at his father. With a slight nod in recognition, he left. Father and son spent many hours a day trying to catch up on lost time. The young boy slowly forgave his father until he no longer felt anger towards the older man._

_"The palace was attacked a couple of months after the prince came back from fighting in the war. Assassins from different kingdoms were sent to kill the royal family. The assassins found the king in his chambers and wasting no time in slaughtering him. They destroyed everything in sight and raped young servant girls. The prince and princess sent their son someplace safe and stayed behind in the castle. The prince stayed to defend the castle and the princess because she refused to leave her lovers side. When the assassins came upon the room where the couple stayed, the prince fought long and hard to kill off the threat to the rest of his family. The assassins managed to corner the prince and deliver the final blow which was specifically so that he could do nothing but watch as the took turn after turn ravishing the princess. She had fought and screamed but to no avail as they still got their way with the fair maiden. When they finished with her, she was already dying from all of the cuts and bruises they had given her in the process and soon left the two to die alone. The princess fought through the pain as she inched closer to her only love and locked herself in their final embrace, content in the fact that at least their son was safe from the fiends that destroyed their home. They died in each other's arms and entered the heavens together and watched over their son, watching as he turned into a stunning young man who resembled his father very much. He repaired the castle and took over the responsibility as king, all the while praying to the heavens above that his parents were resting in peace and that he would be able to join them when the time came."_

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! How did you all like this chappie? Don't worry; this was only the prologue. I will tell you now though; the prince and princess were none other than our (-cough- mine –cough) Ban-kun and Kagome-chan. I know, Ban-kun was a bit on the OOC side. But that was intentional. He will be more in character in later chappies. For now, review and express your opinion on the fic so far. Remember, the more reviews I get, the happier I'll get. The happier I get, the more I work on chapters. Until next time!_

**Japanese Translations:**

Tenshi> Angel

Haha-ue> Honorific word for Mother

Chichi-ue> Honorific word for Father

**Coming Up in the Next Chapter**

**Kagome Higurashi here! In the next chapter, it is present time in Tokyo, Japan. It is the day before school and I am slightly nervous. Wouldn't you be? What's this? Momma wants to talk to me about something? I wonder what's on her mind.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

She sat on a bench, humming softly to herself as she watched the harmless mockingbirds sing their hearts out for the people who visited the peaceful park. It was the last day of summer vacation and she was anxious. Summer had seemed short-lived for her. Another whole year of studying like crazy for ridiculously hard tests and exams that ate up her rare free time. But then, she had a feeling that this year would be better than last year. She sighed and got off of the bench from which she had previously sat.

All Kagome could do now was eat a filling dinner, prepare her clothes for school, get a good nights' sleep, take a shower, and then head off for the education based prison. Lucky her. She headed off to her family shrine so that she could have some of her mother's mouth-watering oden that was on the menu for dinner. As she walked, a gentle breeze passed her. The feel of the wind was so comforting that Kagome stopped in her tracks to enjoy it further, tilting her head towards it. When the wind died down, Kagome felt as though she could do anything. Refreshed as she was, Kagome continued her walk home.

She saw children playing in their yards for the last time until they had to go to school, trying to get out all of their extra energy so that they wouldn't go jumping all over the school walls. Children were so carefree and innocent to the world. It made her smile as she saw a few children playing tag with one another.

Kagome started daydreaming as she made her way along the beige pavement. She was thinking of her career choice. After all, she was going to be a senior in high school starting tomorrow.

'Well, I could always go for the prime money-earning jobs like becoming a doctor or lawyer. But no, that is too common. I want to become someone that people will recognize; like an artist or singer. That's it! I am a pretty good singer. I enjoy it, so why not?' As Kagome thought this, she bumped into something warm and solid.

"Oh, gomen nasai! I wasn't paying attention." Kagome said quickly with an apologetic bow.

"It's okay. It was my fault also," said a feminine voice.

Kagome looked up from her position and found that she had bumped into a girl that looked her own age. The girl had a kind face and was tall. Her long dark-brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. May I ask yours?" asked Kagome.

"Of course. My name is Taijiya, Sango. You look sorta familiar. By any chance do you go to Shikon High?" asked the girl named Sango.

"Yeah, although, I have never seen you before…. That doesn't matter though. I hope I see you around sometime!

"Same here. See 'ya 'round!"

By the time Kagome got home, her mother had finished preparing supper and was setting the table.

"Kagome dear, could you help me set the table?" asked Jezza.

"Of course, Okaasan."

Kagome got to work with helping her mother. As she took out some rice bowls, Kagome's mother asked about her trip to the park.

"It was just what I needed. It was so beautiful out today, Okaasan. The mockingbirds were singing just above me. It was absolutely peaceful. I even bumped into some girl that also goes to Shikon High. I hope I have at least one class with her. And oh, Okaasan, I can't help but feel that this school year will have a lot in store for me," said Kagome.

"Well, do you think it is going to be bad or good?"

"Good. Yeah, I feel that it will be great."

"Well then, don't worry about it. I'm sure that even if it turns to be somewhat bad, that everything will turn out to be alright," said Jezza.

"Let's just hope we are both right!" giggled Kagome.

A warm smile spread across Jezza's face. Her smile turned to a sad one while she thought to herself, 'If only she knew… Oh dear. I must tell her. Oh dear oh dear oh dear. She is going to hate me after this, but it has to be done.'

"OKAASAN!" Jezza was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Dear?"

Kagome sighed. "I've been trying to get your attention forever know!" she exaggerated. "The rice is going to burn."

"Oh dear! Why didn't you say so?"

"I tried…" Kagome muttered to herself.

Luckily, Jezza was able to get to the rice in time. She and Kagome set the food onto the table and served everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone at the table and started to dig in. The meal was delicious, as always.

"You never cease to amaze me with your wonderful food, Okaasan," said Kagome. Souta and her grandfather nodded in agreement.

Jezza smiled at her daughter and replied to the compliment. "Why thank you my darling. I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner. Now that everyone is finished with their meals, however, the leftovers and dishes must be taken care of. If you would care to join me, Kagome, I have something that I must discuss with you."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. A cliffie. I couldn't resist! Sorry for the late update. My older brother keeps on grounding me off of the computer lately by making me give him my computer power cord. Luckily for me though, my dad snuck me a cord. Weird how it is my brother grounding me, and my dad sneaking me a cord, isn't it? It all started because I locked my brother out of the house for five minutes because he was being annoying. I say my actions were justified, don't you? 

**Japanese Translations:**

Gomen nasai> "I am so sorry"

Okaasan> Mother

Itadakimasu> "I am going to begin eating now"

Make sure to review! I am curious about what you guys think of this so far!

**Coming Up in the Next Chapter**

'**Sup? I'm Bankotsu. In the next chapter, I am going to be introduced. School is starting tomorrow which really sucks. Who is the chick in my homeroom class? She's pretty hot but not exactly what I would call "my type" though. Stay tuned!**

**Whoa! Don't believe him! You Lie!**

**Suddup woman. Like you'd know!**

**Actually to be truthful, yes, I do know.**

**VvV Grumble VvV**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I CLAIM NO RIGHTS WHAT-SO-EVER! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**

Chapter Two

"Oi, Aniki!" called a feminine voice. Strangely enough, however, the speaker was not at all female. He was tall and had a feminine body and was covered in woman's clothing, make-up, and hair products. The womanly male wore dark blue booty-shorts that showed off his trim thighs and a tiny bit of his butt. His shirt was a crimson spaghetti-strap that just covered the top of his shorts. His dark brown hair was tied up in a knot on the back of his head.

The guy addressed was a shorter, younger looking man. Compared to the girlish man, he was the essence of manliness and his looks could get the attention of even the most hard-to-get women. He wore his raven-colored hair in a long braid that reached his lower back. His attire was a pair of baggy black pants and a black muscle shirt that showed all of his muscles. Covering his feet were black steel-toed boots.

"What is it now, Jakotsu?" he asked in a bored tone. He directed his startling azure eyes in Jakotsu's direction from his spot on the leather couch.

"Aniki, do you have to spoil the mood?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu looked thoroughly confused. "What mood?"

"Tomorrow school is beginning," replied Jakotsu. This added to Bankotsu's confusion.

"Yeah, and?" he asked.

Now it was Jakotsu's turn to look bewildered. "We get to see all of those hot guys that go!"

Bankotsu sighed. Why was he cursed with a homosexual for a best friend? "Jakotsu, if you have forgotten after all these years of being friends, then you've got major problems, man. Let me refresh your memory. You are the gay one, not me. I like women, remember?"

"Eeeewwww! How can you stand those lousy sacks of garbage!" Jakotsu plopped down on the couch beside Bankotsu. "I mean really! Women are even uglier than cockroaches! (A/N: HEY!) All they are good at are-" He stopped to think for a couple seconds, then continued, "Actually now that I think of it, they don't have any purpose. They don't look attractive, so there goes that eye-candy factor; their not very intelligent, they are liars beyond belief, and we don't even need them for pleasure, because," he turned a lustful glance at Bankotsu. Bankotsu shuddered at the look. "we can surely pleasure each other without them," he said in a husky voice.

Bankotsu was now officially disgusted and freaked out. These feelings then turned into a blinding fury. Within a second, Bankotsu had pinned Jakotsu down by the throat. "Jakotsu," he spat, "you forget your place." He dug the said man further into the cushions of the sofa before releasing him.

Jakotsu coughed. His throat felt like a thousand bees stung him. "Forgive me, aniki. I swear, it will not happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." Bankotsu snarled. As leader of his group, Bankotsu demanded respect from the other members of the Shichinintai and those that surrounded him, be it an adult or a mere child. The Shichinintai leader would have nothing less. After a couple minutes of utter silence, Bankotsu spoke up once again. "Jakotsu," he said, "where are the others? I haven't seen them all day."

Jakotsu snapped out of the silent trance that he had found himself in after his lustful suggestion. He blinked at Bankotsu then answered slowly. "I… don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Bankotsu scoffed. He lifted himself off of the cushions and headed towards the next room. In it, there was a pool table, a ping-pong table, and a few arcade games.

"Yo, Jak, you up for a game of pool?" asked Bankotsu.

Always up for a challenge, Jakotsu gladly accepted and picked up one of the pool sticks. Bankotsu did the same and set up the table.

"Do you want to break, or should I?" he asked.

"You do it. I've never been good at it."

And so, Bankotsu hunched over the table and pushed the stick at a slight angle at the group of balls in the shape of a triangle. The balls scattered around the table and Bankotsu moved around, trying to get a good angle for the type of ball that he wanted. He hit it at a calculated angle and the ball went strait into the pocket while knocking a few more out of the way and coincidentally hitting more of his into two of the other six pockets.

"Yeah!" he cheered himself on. He aimed at another solid colored ball and it went through. Since there were no more easy shots, he settled for getting some of the balls to get out of their little cluster. "Your turn Jak."

Jakotsu aimed for a striped ball that was conveniently positioned at one of the corner pockets. He hit and, of course, it went strait through. Taking aim once again, Jakotsu hit another ball; this time though, he hit one of Bankotsu's due to the angle in which he hit the white ball used to hit the other balls, which, on accident, went into a side pocket.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. Bankotsu smirked and picked up the white ball and placed it where he could pocket a bunch of solids. Hitting it with much skill, Bankotsu managed to pocket most of his solid balls in one hit.

'The master of pool strikes again!' he thought.

'Dammit, whenever I play against him, I always loose miserably!' Jakotsu was seething.

"Ah lighten up man! You look like you are gonna blow a gasket. How about we go have some fun around town before school starts?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu lightened up instantly. A wide smile spread across his womanized face. "I say let's! Where to?"

"Anywhere I guess. If only you knew where the others were though. They would make it more fun." Bankotsu sighed, closing his eyes, palm placed over them and shaking his head.

"Well too bad for them. They don't let anyone know where they are going, we don't include them in the fun," Jakotsu's girlish voice commented. He moved over to Bankotsu from his position by the side of the pool table. When he was at the other teen's side, he wrapped his arms around one of Bankotsu's. "Let's go, Ban-kun."

"What the fu-!" Bankotsu cut himself off and opted instead for trying to pry Jakotsu off of him. "Get the fuck off of me you sick bastard!" When shouting at him and trying to pry didn't work, he punched the other teen in the face.

Shocked, Jakotsu instantly let go as if scorched with a burning flame instead of Bankotsu's fist. Bankotsu had never hit him that hard before. It was not like him at all.

"Dammit Jakotsu, you know I'm not gay! Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll fucking castrate your ass." Bankotsu's cold cobalt orbs bore into Jakotsu's skull.

"I'm sorry Aniki, I don't know what came over me." Jakotsu looked off to the floor beside his feet.

Bankotsu sighed. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to punch you that hard. See, if you did that in public, people might get the wrong idea and think I'm gay. That wouldn't really bode well for, my reputation as Lady-killer, now would it?" He smirked.

"I still don't see what you like in them. I can't even understand them at times; well, most of the time that is."

"Then why do you walk, talk, dress, and act like them?" Bankotsu countered. When no words were directed at him, he continued, "Aha! You're speechless! We'll see what happens."

"What will happen my dear aniki?"

"Don't play stupid, Jak. Let's go, I'm bored." With that said, Bankotsu walked out of the game room and to the front door. Jakotsu soon followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked closely at her mother, trying to get a hint of what she was about to be told. "What is it, Okaasan?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, please don't judge anything until you've heard the whole story," Jezza pleaded.

"Wha-"

"Please," she cut Kagome off. After getting a nod of consent, she continued, "Kagome, a long time ago while your dear Otousan was alive, one of his business rivals made a deal with him. It was an absurd deal, yes, but it was existent nonetheless."

"Where are you getting at, Okaasan?" Kagome wasn't even sure she wanted to know what was on her mother's mind. Jezza had a look on her face that reminded Kagome that of a wounded puppy.

"Kagome dear, this deal was that if your Otousan gave his first daughter's hand to his eldest son, he would combine his company with your Otousan."

"Are you trying to tell me that I have an arranged marriage? Over a stupid company?" Kagome was downright outraged.

"Kagome, you must understand he had to comply! The other company was the leading competitor and if he didn't combine, we all would be homeless."

"I would've rathered living on the streets than to be engaged to someone I don't even know."

Jezza signed. Pinching the bridge of her hose as if to warrant off a migraine. "Kago-"

"Who is he?" Kagome asked abruptly.

"Who's who?" Jezza asked back confusedly.

"My Kon'yakusha. Who is he?"

"I'm not sure. We were told that we would be informed on the day of his eighteenth birthday."

"Which is…?" Kagome prompted.

"Three weeks from now."

"Just peachy! I have three weeks of happiness left."

"Oh stop this childishness, Kagome. Many other people are involved in arranged marriages. Not just you. Besides, he might be very handsome. If I remember accurately, his Otousan was very handsome himself."

"Okaasan, I don't want to marry for looks. In my book, it's his personality that counts."

"I know that dear, but try to accept this. We have no choice than to accept it."

"But why marriage? Why make a deal like that with Otousan?"

"I don't know why dear. It's just the way things happen." Jezza sighed for what felt the millionth time that day. "Why don't you go to bed so you can get up in the morning for school? You don't want to be late for the first day."

"Alright. I need time to think anyway. Night Okaasan." Kagome replied in a dreary tone.

"Good night, Kagome."

With that, Kagome trudged over to her room. She slipped under the warm blanket and promptly fell asleep, dreaming of a familiar-feeling man that she was certain she had never met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Bankotsu and Jakotsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked around the city having what they would call 'fun'. They would go around, doing whatever they wanted. They soon spotted a friend of theirs: a boy around their age with platinum blond hair and golden hazel eyes.

"Haven't I seen you around before?" asked Bankotsu with fake innocence.

"Lay off Bankotsu. I'm not in the mood for your shit," said the person in question as he neared the mischievous duo.

"You have me shaking in my boots Inu-kouro," sneered Bankotsu.

"Ooh Inu-baby; it's good to see you, hot stuff." Jakotsu winked at him.

The boy looked as if he were going to barf. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm most **definitely** not gay, Jakotsu. In fact, I'm off to see my **girlfriend**. So get that look off your face!"

"What is up with all of you guys fawning over disgusting women? I don't even **want** to imagine a woman's body let alone **see** it or **touch** it. That's just plain grody! Now if it was a man-"

"Shut the fuck up! You're damaging my poor ears!" both Bankotsu and the other boy exclaimed while covering their ears in an attempt to protect them.

Jakotsu pouted at this. "Mou…Inuyasha, don't be so mean. The same goes for you too, Bankotsu."

"Who's being mean?" asked Inuyasha. "I was just expressing my distaste."

Jakotsu sniffed. "You'll come around. I just know it."

"I beg to differ, Jakotsu. I think you'll be the one to switch over," said Inuyasha.

"As if!" Jakotsu crossed his arms and looked away.

"Actually, Jak, I honestly think Inu-kouro here is right. I am willing to bet he is."

"Hmfh!" snorted Jakotsu. As if he would turn straight! He couldn't even stand to look at those parasitic creatures called women.

Inuyasha looked at his silver Gucci wristwatch. "Oh Crap! I need to get going. Kikyo is waiting for me at her place. We're going to the new 5-star restaurant."

"Good for you, Inuyasha. Now get out of our faces before we do it for you." Bankotsu laughed and pushed the platinum blond teen away.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Inuyasha laughed back and left in a hurried walk towards his destination.

"Com'mon Jak. We should go too," said Bankotsu.

Jakotsu followed the younger teen back to Bankotsu's place. It was now late noon and the sun was setting. In the sky were colors of pink, orange, and (if you looked closely enough) a soft shade of purple. Bankotsu looked up at it and sighed.

He had a feeling in his gut. It was a feeling that good things were in store for him. But there was an underlying feeling inside that shouted at him of a bleak future as well. He didn't like that feeling. Deciding to investigate this later, he turned his head towards Jakotsu, his long, braded raven hair swinging over his black-clad shoulder. "So Jak, are you staying over tonight?"

"Why not? It's nothing new. I stay over almost every night anyways," replied Jakotsu.

"Okay. So what classes do you have this year?"

"I've got—hmm, let's see here—I've got Business for first, Biology II for second, Chorus for third, then I have Japanese, Phys Ed, Calculus, and…that's it. Since I didn't need anymore classes than that, I didn't take any."

"Awesome! I have second, third, fifth, and sixth period with you!"

"Cool. This is going to be fun. What's your first and fourth period?" asked a smiling Jakotsu.

"They're just switched. I have Japanese for first then Business for fourth."

They continued talking and soon found themselves back at Bankotsu's place.

"So where's your chichi?" asked Jakotsu. Usually he was here at this time, but there was no sign of him.

"Hm? He's still at the office. He said he wouldn't be back 'till midnight."

"Oh good. I'm sorry, Ban-chan, but your pops gives me the creeps."

"It's not just you, Jak. He creeps many people out. Even me sometimes."

"I guess our right." Jakotsu sighed. "Let's go up to your room. I wanna play your new game."

"Sure," replied Bankotsu. They both went up a flight of stairs that led to the second floor of Bankotsu's mansion. Once they ascended the stairs, they then took another flight of winding stairs that led to the third floor of the mansion. They went to a room at the back of the hallway: his room. Inside, Jakotsu ran towards the television where Bankotsu kept his games. With a sigh, Bankotsu turned away feeling as if he desperately needed more air. For some reason, the underlying dark feelings he's been having lately led him onto the balcony right outside of his room. Obliging his instincts, he stared at the full moon and sighed in wonder. A flash of a girl of royal heritage jumped in front of his minds eye. Before he could fully identify it, she vanished.

'Weird,' he thought.

"Hey Ban-chan, come here quick! I beat your high score!" called Jakotsu.

"Impossible! It took me days to finally beat yours!" Bankotsu blurted incredulously.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"I'm beat, Jak. Let's go to bed. I don't think I can last any longer," said Bankotsu as he yawned.

"Oh come on, Ban-chan. I'm not even tired yet!"

"Too bad for you then Jak, 'cause I'm goin' to sleep. I'll pull out the couch-bed for whenever you want to sleep, 'kay?" Asked Bankotsu.

"Fine with me. See ya in the morning Ban-chan."

"Night," Bankotsu yawned out the words and promptly took out the other bed and went towards his bed that had a dark blue cover with silver cross-like markings (AN: think Bankotsu's forehead) and halberds stitched onto it. Before he went to bed, he took off is shirt and put on almost-black-blue pajama pants. Setting aside the covers, Bankotsu climbed into the bed and covered himself and snuggled into the covers. A couple of minutes later, Bankotsu was fast asleep.

Jakotsu looked at the sleeping teen once and with a whispered goodnight, went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome (Morning)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ungh…" moaned Kagome, swatting at her insufferable alarm clock.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!_

Finally fed up with the damned thing, Kagome had grabbed hold of the noise-making device and threw it across the room, ending up with a broken alarm clock with its pieces strewn across the side of the wall. Sitting on the bed, Kagome reflected on the strange dream she had the previous night. It was about a boy with long hair and gorgeous armor. She had not been able to get a good look at the dream boy's face for it was blurred out whenever he had faced her. Not remembering even half of the dream anymore, Kagome untangled herself from the covers and headed towards the shower.

Once she got there, she turned on the hot water and a bit of cold to make it a relaxing temperature, Kagome allowed herself to take a long soak before shaving her legs and armpits and then applying a body wash that smelled of vanilla and brown sugar onto her body-poof and scrubbing her milky colored skin. After she finished rinsing herself off, Kagome took a bottle of kiwi-melon shampoo and lathered her hair with it and rinsed it out before putting its twin conditioner into her hair. Doing another scrub with her body wash and rinsing it off, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself and another twisted around her hair to help dry it.

Kagome stepped out of the tub and walked over to her clothes and deposited them in the dirty laundry hamper and walked back to her room. Turning on her radio, she gave a squeeze to the towel covering her head before unwrapping it and rubbing it around her hair. After her hair was mostly dry, Kagome picked up her brush and ran it through her silky tresses.

Kagome walked over to her closet and picket out one of her many school uniforms and laid it upon her bed before she went to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a matching bra. Kagome hummed to the song that was playing on the radio station and put on her clothes. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself before grabbing her yellow backpack and running down the stairs with twenty minutes to spare before she had to leave for school.

She smelled something delicious and went to the kitchen to inspect it. "Okaasan, what are you making that smells so delicious?" she asked when she spotted her mother by the stove, cooking.

"Just some breakfast for you and Souta," was Jezza's reply.

"When will it be done?" Kagome asked Jezza, her mouth watering at the aroma her mother's cooking was emitting.

"In just a couple minutes. Why don't you just sit down?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Souta was already waiting at the table with Kagome before Jezza finally placed two plates in front of her children. Kagome and her brother ate their food with scattered "Mmm"'s and murmured "Thank Kami"'s. Jezza Laughed at her children's antics and picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink to be washed.

Figuring that she should start walking to school, Kagome said good-bye to her mother and brother and went out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Bankotsu and Jakotsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu's morning began like every other morning. He woke up about one hour before he had to leave and woke Jakotsu up.

"Oh come on, Aniki, just five more minutes," whined Jakotsu.

"Get up Jakotsu before I make you get up," Bankotsu threatened the older teen. Like always, this woke Jakotsu up immediately.

"Why do you always do this to me, Aniki?" Jakotsu whined one again.

"Because, we both need showers and I can't be late today. Besides, I want to get out before Otousama wakes up. He's always grumpy when he stays up late, or have you forgotten the last time this has happened?"

Jakotsu shuddered in memory. A couple of weeks ago when he was spending the night with Bankotsu, he woke up around nine to the sound of things crashing and people yelling. He had run down the stairs to find a bleeding Bankotsu against the wall and his father a few feet away standing and yelling at him to get up, but Bankotsu was close to being unconscious because of blood-loss. Jakotsu had tried to help his best friend up but to no avail for Bankotsu's father too knocked him down also.

The rest was blurry to Jakotsu, but what he remembered was enough. "No, I haven't forgotten, Ban-chan."

"Good, then you see why I want to get out of here as soon as possible. At least when I get home after school, he would have had time to cool off," said Bankotsu. They proceeded in taking their showers in turn and eating breakfast before they headed towards the garage. Bankotsu opened it up and took out a set of keys and walked over to a black and red motorcycle. He took out two helmets and tossed one to Jakotsu.

"You know the drill," was all he said before he climbed into his vehicles seat. Jakotsu followed Bankotsu on and wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's torso. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop snuggling me? It's embarrassing!"

As soon as Bankotsu said this, Jakotsu loosened up his hold and opted instead on grabbing part of the other teen's uniform shirt.

They soon got to the school and found everyone walking around the school campus, the new freshmen asking advisors where their classes were. Bankotsu checked his schedule and he and Jakotsu headed for his Japanese class. When he got there, he dropped off his dark-blue backpack on a desk in the back and left to go talk to his other friends in their usual spot by the cafeteria.

"Suikotsu, Renkotsu! Where were you guys yesterday? (AN: In this fic, there is no Genkotsu, Mukotsu, or Kyoukotsu)" asked Bankotsu.

The one called Suikotsu was the one to respond. "We were out around town all day," he said with a shrug.

"Oh really? So were Jakotsu and I."

"That's cool. What classes do you guys have?" asked Renkotsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ka-go-me!" a familiar voice called.

Kagome turned to see the girl she had met yesterday running towards her. "Sango! Nice to see you again! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon before school," said Kagome.

"Yeah, me too. Say, what classes do you have? I want to see if we have any classes together."

"Hmm," Kagome looked at her schedule, "I have Japanese for first, then BioII, Chorus, Business, Phys Ed, Calculus, and then English."

"Really? Wow, who's your teachers for first, third, and fourth?"

"Uhh, Sukuni, Suzu, and Isuzu."

"Sugoi! Those are mine too! We have three of the same classes together," Sango said excitedly.

Kagome beamed at the other girl. "Hey, since we have home together, why don't we go and drop our things off?"

Sango nodded her head and they left to drop their things off. They set their things on desks that were side-by-side in the very back. Seeing two unoccupied desks, Sago and Kagome took them, Kagome on the left and Sango on the right. Kagome's desk was set next to one that was taken by a dark-blue backpack. They left the room with their stuff claiming their desks.

The two girls left the classroom and into the hallway to talk.

"Hey, Kagome, I was wondering: do you have a BF?" asked Sango.

"I guess you could call it that," Kagome replied in a dry tone.

"You guess? What's his name?"

"Don't know."

"WHAT?" When every one turned to give her a strange look, Sango proceeded in a lower tone, "How can you have a boyfriend and not know his name?"

"Two words."

"Uh-huh…" Sango prompted.

"Arranged marriage."

"You have an arranged marriage? My poor, poor Kagome!" Sango took Kagome's head into her arms and stroked the raven hair.

"I know and I only learned of this last night after dinner."

"Oh wow, I feel bad for you."

"Don't be. It's not like there is anything any of us can do about it."

"True."

"So do you?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do, he is a tremendous pervert but I love him anyways. His name is Miroku Shouka."

"Well I'm glad for you. You'll have to introduce him to me sometime."

"I'll make sure to do that."

The morning bell sounded shortly after and Kagome and Sango went back inside the room and sat in their seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Bankotsu and Gang

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The morning bell rang above and the four comrades broke up to go to class.

"See you later Aniki," they all called to him.

"Later!" Bankotsu then walked back to Japanese class where he found a raven-haired girl sitting next to his desk. He stopped mid-stride when something processed in his mind. She looked familiar, though he **knew** he had never seen her before. Her face was beautiful to him and her milky skin was very appealing to the eye and made his heart pound in his chest. He began to walk again after half a second and went to his desk. Pretending not to notice her, he turned to the front of the room while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome and Sango

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango just happened to glance over in Kagome's direction and noticed the boy next to her friend looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't look now Kagome, but I think a someone right next to you has an eye for you," Sango whispered.

"Wha-?" Kagome asked and looked to her left and saw the guy next to her quickly avert his eyes. She took the chance as he wasn't looking to inspect him and alarms went off in her mind. He looked familiar from his long braded raven hair to his nicely tanned kin and blue eyes.

"He can check me out all he likes," Kagome whispered back.

"Wha-? But you have a kon'yakusha!"

"Yeah, that's why I said that he could check me out. It's not like I'm cheating on my kon'yakusha by being looked at."

"That is true, but don't develop a crush on him,"

"Why not?"

Sango gawked at her friend, "First of all, you **engaged**! Second, he is a trouble maker!"

"How so?"

"Last year, he and a bunch of his friends started a fight with some of the jocks. That one had a guy **hospitalized** with two broken ribs, a black eye, broken nose and jaw to boot!"

Kagome's eyes grew to the size of saucers. That couldn't be right! The guy didn't look tall **or** strong enough to take out a jockey.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm not used to making long chapters so this was new to me. I did have fun writing it though and I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you to those who participated in the poll and hugs to all of you! I absolutely **LOVE** all of my faithful reviewers. Gives everyone a handful of pistachios and cookies of your choice> Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Ja ne 'till next time! 

**Japanese Translations:**

Okaasan**> **mother (not very formal)

Otousan> father (not very formal)

Otousama> father (more formal that Otousan)

Aniki> elder brother figure

-chan> suffix for friend

-kun> an endearment suffix

Kon'yakusha> fiancé

Sugoi> amazing

(If I forgot anything, mention it via review)

**Coming Up in the Next Chapter **

**_Hey everyone! Kagome here again to tell you what's going on in the next chappie! The first school day has started and there is this guy who sits next to me in homeroom class. But of coarse, you already know that. Turns out, I have him in almost EVERY one of my classes! I can't even seem to get him out of my head without this sort of pressure going on. I mean really! I have a kon'yakusha! _Sighs_ what am I going to do and why can't I shake this attraction?_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kagome could not understand a thing their teacher was saying. The young man beside her plagued her thoughts. Sango had warned her not to develop feelings for him but that was virtually impossible. She could not help the thoughts that entered her mind like What if's and If only's. What could possibly distract her from the gentle curve of his lips and his seemingly perfect face? His eyes alone could captivate the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and there were many prettier teens than she.

Even if Kagome weren't in an arranged marriage, she would have no chance.

It seemed as though the clock was taking its time in announcing the seconds. Seemed as though time were slowing down. Occasionally Kagome would spot his gorgeous blue eyes roaming the room and land upon her own form before quickly reverting to its former position when he caught her eye with his own. Kagome's eyes would do the same when his landed on hers, embarrassed that she was caught ogling. A tinge of red graced her cheeks a little more every time this strange dance of the eyes occurred.

She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her, every now and then her eyes roaming towards the boy's form. He had altered the male school uniform a bit to fit his personality. The top two buttons were undone and showed a patch of smooth flesh. His tanned skin looked warm and inviting to the touch but Kagome refrained less she either 1) Become embarrassed, or 2) Get in trouble with the teacher for intimately touching another student while in class. She sighed in defeat. She didn't even want to know how the rest of the year was going to fair for she would see him every day now.

'Darn the cruel fates,' she thought bitterly. Then it seemed as though the boy next to her gathered courage for when she found herself looking at his face, his eyes stayed on her and a devilish smirk appeared. Her face immediately turned crimson and became brighter when her teacher called on her.

"Higurashi-san, Banryuu-san," he said.

"H-hai, Sukuni-sensei?" Kagome nervously asked.

"Hai, Sensei?" Bankotsu asked at the same time.

"Could the two of you step out into the hallway for the rest of the class?"

"Hai, Sukuni-sensei," Kagome said with a tinge of depression.

"Whatever," was Bankotsu's reply.

Kagome and Bankotsu got up out of their seats and made their way through the aisle of desks. Once the two of them made it to the door, Bankotsu held it open for Kagome.

"Th-thank you," she said in a small, shy voice.

Bankotsu gave a handsome smile that would make any girl swoon at the sight. When they were alone in the hallway, Bankotsu shut the door and immediately turned towards her. He backed her up against the wall so that she couldn't move anywhere and placed his palms on either side of Kagome's head. He leaned in close to her and settled his deep-blue gaze on her own blue eyes.

"What are you-" Kagome started but was immediately cut off.

"Shh…" he silenced her. "I won't bite- hard," he teased. He saw that his voice made her shiver unconsciously and leaned in a little closer so that his face was mere inches from her own.

"Um…" Kagome said nervously. Sango's warnings not to get involved with the man in front of her was raging through her mind.

'He is a trouble-maker,' she thought to herself. 'I can't get involved with him. Not just because of the fact that he is a delinquent, but I have a kon'yakusha!'

"What do you say about you and me going out sometime? I could show you a good time," Bankotsu asked in a husky voice.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. "Uh… yeah- no! I mean no. I can't" I'm kinda engaged. I'm sorry," Kagome stumbled on her words.

Bankotsu looked disappointed. "So who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip. She just **knew** he wouldn't believe her when she answered his question. Ten seconds passed after the question and Bankotsu was still patiently waiting.

"I… don't know his name," was Kagome's long-awaited reply and Bankotsu just stared at her, dumbfounded. "What are you staring at? It's not like I grew an extra head!"

This seemed to snap Bankotsu out of his trance. "You have a kon'yakusha… yet you know his name? How come I find that hard to believe?" he more stated than asked.

Kagome laughed nervously in response.

"Are you trying to pull my chain or something? 'Cuz I don't appreciate it," he said dangerously low.

"No, I-"

"I caught you looking at me on more than one occasion, and let me tell you the truth, that pretty little blush of yours gave you away. Now tell me, if you really were engaged, why do you find me so interesting? And also, why is it that you don't even know his name?" Bankotsu inquired.

Kagome was at a loss for words for a second. 'Wait, this is none of his business,' she thought. Then she voiced it out loud. "That is none of your business!"

He then got closer to her until their noses almost touching. "I beg to differ, koneko. It is part of my business for the lone fact that you were staring at me." His cerulean orbs were gazing directly at hers with a look of lust. He made her feel weak in the knees and feel as though butterflies were fluttering around inside her belly. Those eyes of his made matters worse.

"I- I'm not lying, honest! I'm in an arranged marriage and we are not aware of his name yet. His father is going to be paying us a visit on his eighteenth birthday to tell us all of the information. Now why is it that I feel like I'm being-" 'How many times am I going to feel shocked in one morning?' she vaguely wondered.

Before she had even finished her sentence, Bankotsu's lips crashed down on her own. His beautiful blue eyes were closed and his thick black eyelashes were caressing her own. Lost in the moment, Kagome closed her eyes also and followed what he did. Her arms left her side and ended up around his neck with her body flush against his as she returned the pressure on her lips.

'My first kiss…' she thought distantly. She had heard that a first kiss was great, but what people said did this no justice. She felt like there was an explosion inside her body. Not a painful one, but one filled with untamed passion and something she had not felt before and couldn't find the words to describe.

Then she felt something odd on her lips. It was a slight movement of Bankotsu's lips. Kagome was puzzled at this.

'What is he doing?' she asked herself. He then started to use his tongue. 'Oh,' she thought in realization. Her friends had told her about this. Bankotsu was turning this into a more intimate thing than a series of pecks on each other's lips.

'When you get kissed, remember this: Never take the initiative. Let him do the leading. He might not want to go far with it. The way you can tell that it is becoming a French-kiss, is that he will A) Lick your lips, or B) try to coax your mouth open. Sometimes even both. It is always your decision though. Whether you want to not,' her friends had told her.

She had been feeling an unquenchable thirst up until now. It was a thirst that would not be able to be satiated without more of his touch. She gave in to his gentle yet forceful persuasion and opened up for him. At first, it was nothing like Kagome had expected. It was foreign to her and she didn't know what to do. There were no fireworks like her friends had told her there would be, but after a few seconds, her lower body started to feel like it were burning and her knees grew weak; like the so-called fireworks.

Bankotsu's tongue was roaming around the walls of her mouth and Kagome shyly did the same. She heard Bankotsu emit a small yet possessive growl and giggled at that. They soon broke apart and stared at one another. For a few minutes that was all that they did and then Kagome moved so that they would be in contact once again. Bankotsu met her halfway and they didn't waste time with small, sweet kisses and went strait to dancing with the other's tongue.

Bankotsu leaned his lower body firmly against Kagome's hip and she felt something bulge there. She lightly gasped at the new pressure and felt pleasure that she had caused it to happen. In the back of her mind, Kagome was telling herself that she must stop this, but the new sensations that were like a raging ember was telling her that she should enjoy herself while she was able to.

Figuring that what she was doing wasn't wrong, Kagome allowed herself the passion of being with this man.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu whispered her name when they broke apart once again for air. Her name on his sensual lips caused shivers to run down Kagome's spine. Kagome suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

"Gomen," she said.

"What are you sorry for?" Bankotsu asked, confused.

"I can't do this. It wouldn't last."

"So?" asked Bankotsu.

"It wouldn't be right. I don't want to be in a short-lived relationship when I know that I'm going to be getting married to another person…" With that said, Kagome put her hands on his chest and pushed him lightly.

He let her push him and slowly walked away. He would make her his at all costs, but forcing was not what he did to get a woman that he wanted. He allowed her to go to the other of the hallway where he watched her from a distance.

An uncomfortable silence followed and Kagome couldn't stop fidgeting with the cuffs of her sleeves and looked at the ground by her feet. She would occasionally look up to find none other that Bankotsu staring intently at her and occasionally at her kiss-bruised lips.

Kagome looked back at a couple minutes ago. When he had released her from his arms, she was highly disappointed at the loss of his body heat that made her feel cold without him. Now she felt as though she wished she never left him for the cold bare wall at her back.

Soon the bell rang and Kagome let out a relieved sigh. After Bankotsu went back to get his backpack, Kagome followed. Inside, she saw Sango waiting for her by their desks. Her thoughts warred inside her mind.

'She told you not to get involved and what do you do? You have to go and get involved! Without a fight, you let a guy you just met take your first kiss,' spoke Kagome's conscience. She shrugged it off and walked to her desk.

"Stand!" their teacher said. Everyone got up from their chairs and awaited their next order. "Bow!" he finished. The students bowed to their teacher and picked up their stuff and left the class.

Before she even made it out of the isle of desks, her teacher called out.

"Higurashi-san, Banryuu-san, can I see the both of you before you depart?"

She and Bankotsu complied and stood in front of him.

"I know the both of you were wondering why I had the both of you go into the hallway, am I correct?" They nodded. "All I have to say is that the two of you need to need to pay attention. The both of you were too busy ogling each other to even **hear** what I was sating. If this problem persists, as I think it will, I will have to separate you two. This behavior you are displaying is not befitting of your age group. Now get along to class," Mr. Sukuni dismissed.

Sango and Kagome walked out of the classroom and to third together (AN: I'm not sure if this how it is in Japan, sorry any Japanese readers or anyone else who has attended any Japanese classes, but I have it like how it is in my school. On one day you have 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th, and on the next day 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th. It is an odd day, so they are going to their 3rd period class.) Thirty seconds of silence had passed before Sango broke it.

"Kagome-chan, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I don't know what you mean, Sango-chan. I'm not getting myself into anything."

Sango looked at her as they walked. "You know perfectly well what I mean Kagome-chan. You're getting yourself involved with a juvenile delinquent **while** you are engaged is what you're getting yourself into."

"I know and I have it under control." The memory of Bankotsu's kiss made its way to Kagome's mind and made her blush deeply.

Sango saw the change of color in Kagome's cheek and decided to ask about it. "What is the blush for?"

Kagome blushed even more at that. "I'd rather not say…"

"Spill it, Kagome-chan. Does it have anything to do with Bankotsu?"

Kagome nodded her head slightly, hoping to Kami that her friend wouldn't see it. Evidently, Lady Luck was not on her side at that given moment as Sango's eyes widened a fraction.

"What exactly happened between the two of you… in the hallway… during school hours?" Sango prodded.

Kagome looked down at her feet as they continued walking to their next class. "He sorta… pinned me against the wall when we went into the hallway."

"And you pushed him away, right?" Sango asked hopefully.

Kagome shook her head and reinforced the action with a voiced: "No, I didn't."

"Why not?" Sango asked in shocked disbelief. Sure, she had met Kagome only the day before, but she had never expected her friend to do something like that.

Kagome's head shot up in anger. "Because it felt good! Because I'm weak! Because it felt like it was meant to be, that's why!"

"Kagome-chan, calm down. I know I- I know that this is none of my business. I was just worried about you is all. I think it is too soon for you to be having these thoughts; after all, you just met him."

Kagome visibly calmed down and sighed. "I don't know Sango- I know you are right, don't get me wrong- but I feel like I've known him all my like. It's just- I don't know, but when I was with him, I had this feeling of belonging, like I was supposed to stay there with him- in his arms- until the day I died." Kagome had a faraway expression on her face as the walked.

Sango gave her a strange look. "What exactly did you do out there?"

"Eh?" Kagome said with an air of innocence, fluttering her eyelashes. Sango was determined to know and wouldn't fall for it. Finally, after a few seconds under Sango's disbelieving stare, Kagome cracked. "Okay, fine! All we did was," she started in a strong voice, "kiss…" she finished weakly.

"You did what?" Sango exclaimed after stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Sango-chan, shhh! Everyone is staring at us!" Kagome whispered harshly.

Sango looked around to see that, in fact, almost everyone in the vicinity was staring at the two of them.

"Bugger off you bunch of vultures! There's nothing to see here!" she shouted at them. In turn, all of the people that had been watching them turned their heads and started back to their classrooms. When nobody was paying attention to the pair, Sango fumed at Kagome. "How could you kiss that thing? Do you know what he can do to you and your families' reputation? He'll smash it like a bug then ditch you once he has what he wants."

How do **you** know what he'll do?" Kagome bit out.

"Because that is what his type does," Sango replied.

"I think he might be different than others," Kagome said quietly.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Sango dryly remarked as they walked into their next classroom.

When Kagome stepped inside, she stopped. Sitting there in the second row, last seat, was Bankotsu. "Oh crapper," said Kagome in a whisper when she saw him.

"What's the 'oh crapper' for, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. When she didn't answer, Sango followed her gaze to the subject of their argument from in the hallway. Oh, crap. He is in this class too? This is going to get troublesome for you, eh?" she asked Kagome.

"That's for sure. I might have been able to deal with only one period a day, but two? I'm not even sure."

To add to her problem, Kagome felt that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him that day. On the blackboard in the front of the classroom in large bold letters were the words: "**Assigned Seats! See teacher!**" written on it.

Kagome and Sango went up to the teacher who was at his desk and asked where their seats were.

"Oh yes, what are your names?" he asked.

"Taijiya, Sango," Sango supplied first.

"Let's see… you are in the first row, second to last seat. And your name is?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Hmm… You're in the first row, last seat."

Kagome turned to her row and sat down in her assigned seat. 'This sucks… At least I'm right behind Sango-chan,' Kagome thought.

"Hey, we seem to have met once again, huh?" Bankotsu asked Kagome in a joking manner.

"Bugger off, Bankotsu. Why don't you go after Jakotsu instead of Kagome-chan? At least **he's** interested in you," Sango told Bankotsu.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch. I am definitely **not** gay. Besides, you are not my mother. I can do what I want."

As if by chance, at that very moment, Jakotsu walked into the classroom.

"Speak of the devil," Sango muttered with a huff.

"Bankotsu, sweetie! Hey! Jakotsu said in a feminine voice as he walked over to the teacher to get his seat. When he got it, he walked towards the group and sat down in front of his friend. "Imagine that, my seat turned out to be right in front of yours." He turned more to the side and noticed the two girls sitting near them. "Aniki, are those dirty bitches bothering you?"

"Excuse me? I am not a dirty bitch!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"This one, no," Bankotsu said pointing to the girl beside him, "but this one implied that I was gay," he said, pointing his finger at Sango.

"Are you trying to say that being gay is bad, Aniki? You wound me!" said Jakotsu while clutching his hand over his chest as though his very heart had been stabbed.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with gay men. Personally, I think they have impeccable taste in style," said Kagome.

"What would you know, you filthy whore?" Jakotsu sniffed at her.

"First of all, I'M NOT FILTHY! Secondly, I'm not a whore. Got that you man-loving transvestite?" Kagome seethed.

"Higurashi-san, Shintousai-san, Banryuu-san, and Taijiya-san; can the four of you please stand in the hallway? You are disrupting my class and it has barely even started," said Mr. Suzu.

"Hai, Suzu-sensei," all of them said at the same time.

"Aw man, his bites! I've never been sent out into the hallway during class and here I am for the second time in one day!" Kagome exclaimed at nobody in particular.

"Chill out. It's not like this will go on your permanent record, wench." Jakotsu said from the opposite wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a wench, whore, bitch, or anything else you can come up with in that hollow head of yours you fag! I have a name that I am very fond of you know. It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"You've got guts," Bankotsu said with a smirk as he pushed himself off the wall and slightly slumped over her, "I like that."

"Eh heheh," Kagome laughed nervously, twiddling her fingers. She couldn't help but remember herself in a similar position only earlier that day. The heat in her belly she felt earlier returned to her at full force as he inched closer to her in a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Please…" Kagome whispered so the only person who could hear her was Bankotsu.

"Please, what?" Bankotsu whispered back while looking into her lust-filled eyes. Kagome's eyelids fluttered closed and Bankotsu's was mere inches away from pressing his lips against hers when a voice stopped him.

"Hey!" Sango called.

"What?" Bankotsu snapped exasperatedly, not moving from his position where he was so close to Kagome, that with every movement of his lips they brushed softly against hers.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. "Sango-chan," she said, disturbing the silence that had followed Bankotsu's question, "why do you even care?" Kagome said this and stared longingly into the cerulean eyes of Bankotsu.

Sango gasped at Kagome. "You can't be serious! You already know the answer, Kagome-chan! You're my friend and I don't want you to make ant decisions that you might regre-"

"What is this is what I want? What if I want to be in this relationship, even if only for a few weeks?"

"I- but- why?" Sango took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If that is what you want, Kagome-chan, then I can't steer your decision elsewhere."

Kagome smiled softly and moved her head a little forward and fervently kissed Bankotsu. He kissed her back and this continued for a few minutes with the occasional complaints made by Jakotsu about "Stupid bitch trying to that my Ban-chan away from me" and Bankotsu swiftly elbowing him in the stomach.

"Remember that offer you gave me earlier?" Kagome asked between kisses, they continued on with their kisses.

"Yeah?" was the reply.

"I… accept. Just name the Day and time and I'll be ready."

"Meet me at the school entrance of the school and you'll get that and a ride home."

"'Kay. I'll be there."

AN: Sorry guys! I know this is a late chapter and all, but please forgive me! With school and all… things have just been hectic. My mom came to visit for two weeks so I spent most of my time with her, you understand? Right? Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers for all of the lovely reviews they left me for the last chapter! I hope you all loved the chappie and sorry is it seemed rushed to you. Remember that every review helps a lot with my creative process (so make sure to leave me one :P). If I didn't get so many reviews, I probably wouldn't update as much. Don't worry though! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it might take about two weeks to get it up with midterms and all. Please R&R, but please don't flame me. I only take constructive criticism and non-flame reviews. 'Till next time. Ja ne!

**Japanese Translations:**

-san> suffix for Miss, Mrs., or Mr.

(-)sensei> (suffix) for teacher

Koneko> kitten, kitty

-chan> suffix for friend

**Coming Up in the Next Chapter**

**Heya everyone! I can't say that I'm happy with what is going on with Kagome-chan and Bankotsu, but I guess it is what makes her happy that's the most important. Kagome is intent on meeting with Bankotsu at the end of the day, where she is going to, well, you know already, and there is nothing I can do about it or will do about it. I don't want her to be miserable. Well, things are getting interesting in here, with Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Kagome's relationships. The sparks are flying at a quick pace with their blooming emotions; especially with Jakotsu. What will happen? Find out in the Next Chapter! Sango, out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The school day passed painfully slow, much to Kagome's distaste, but she was happy about one thing: all of her classes were with Bankotsu. Even better, they sat together in every class they shared. With glances at one another, they became impatient and fidgeted until the bell rang.

Once they were outside of the classroom, Bankotsu would pin Kagome against a wall with his body and Kagome would tightly wrap her arms around Bankotsu's neck, pulling him taut against her body as they quickly captured one another's lips. Other girls in the school would take envious looks at Kagome as Bankotsu would ravish her body with his tanned hands while Kagome played around with Bankotsu's queue. They would continue like this for a few minutes before quickly heading to class with Bankotsu's arm around Kagome's shoulder possessively as Kagome's hand pulled Bankotsu's hip closer. They would go into their next class and pick seats in the back closest to each other, where their routine would begin once again.

Finally their day ended and the bell rang. Bankotsu quickly pulled Kagome into the nearest bathroom and brought her into one of the stalls. He pushed her against the wall and roughly kissed her with his hands roaming her body once again. He pushed his body hard against hers and brought his searing kiss to her neck, kissing and licking every inch of it.

"Mm…" Kagome moaned in pleasure as he continued his movements. Her hands shot up and placed them on top of his head, bringing his mouth closer to her flesh.

The burning fire in Kagome's belly increased tenfold, just like every other time he kissed and touched her. Her very soul cried out for him, attached her mind to his, and made her every waking thought of him. His little touches here and there made her body burn with un-awoken passion.

"Ban…kotsu…" Kagome's head rolled to the side, giving him more access. Bankotsu's hand lowered to her lower back, giving her backside a squeeze.

Kagome continued to moan as she slid her hands to his back, digging her nails into the fabric of his uniform.

Bankotsu smirked at the moans that spilled from her pink lips. The sound excited him and he could feel himself harden with every moan. It was worse yet when she moaned his name.

"Mm… Bankotsu!" she moaned.

Bankotsu's hard-on was becoming unbearable. No woman had ever gotten him hard to the extent of feeling physical pain. It burned like hell, but there was still a great amount of pleasure in it.

Kagome started to act on a whim and slid her hands down from his back to his butt. Giving it a run-over, she continued her voyage with one hand running up inside his shirt and lightly touching the skin on his well-toned back. While she was doing this, her other hand traveled further, heading towards the large bulge inside his pants.

"Oh my…" Kagome gasped.

Immediately to her touch, Bankotsu's hand flew to hers. He placed her hand more firmly onto the bulge and his hips bucked on their own accord.

Kagome's mind grew with curiosity. She wondered what it looked like, _felt_ like; she even wondered what it tasted like. As she felt Bankotsu move his hand over hers, Kagome's curiosity overcame her reason.

"Can I…touch it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can," he let out in a groan, smirking. "My body is yours to touch, like yours is now mine."

With a giddy feeling of anticipation, Kagome's hand went to his pants' buckle and undid it before going to the zipper. She slowly pulled on his pants, pulling them down along with his black silk boxers. When his length was revealed to her, Kagome bit her lower lip. Hesitantly, Kagome's hand went to the silky black curls around his length and brushed her hand against them, making Bankotsu moan.

Kneeling down, Kagome lightly touched him and felt his hips buck in reply. She touched the tip of his length and felt something wet there. Unsure, Kagome's head went forward, wanting to know what it tasted like.

Bankotsu's eyes snapped shut in pleasure when he felt something hot and wet enclosed around his penis. As soon as her mouth was all the way closed, Bankotsu's hips bucked again. His hands fisted into her hair as he bucked repeatedly, showing her how to pleasure him.

Kagome felt him buck inside her mouth. With him moaning, she put two and two together: he was getting pleasure from this. Wanting to be the one giving him pleasure alone, Kagome held his hips still, preventing him from doing it himself. She moved her head back and forth, imitating his actions the best she could. Her tongue curled around him and she could feel his hands gripping tighter in her hair.

She felt a similar reaction of her moans to him, with his to her. She felt anticipation within her very core. His moans made her feel a burning sensation within her. It was slightly uncomfortable, but very pleasurable. She continued the bobbing motion and soon felt Bankotsu tense.

"I…suggest you stop…unless you want a taste…of my cum," Bankotsu grunted out between large gasps of air.

Still curious about Bankotsu's body, Kagome decided to have a taste. This was her first time doing this, so she decided to take her chances. Se wanted to know everything about him, from looks to taste, from past to future.

It wasn't long before something liquid and thick shot into her mouth. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, and it was impossible to describe. This was his taste, and Kagome relished in it. For some reason, it tasted fantastic to her. She recalled that one time she had heard her friends talking about this. They had said that a man's cum was absolutely disgusting.

**!!FLASHBACK!!**

"Omigod!" said one of the girls that hung around Kagome. "I was with my boyfriend this weekend and you wouldn't _believe_ what happened! See, we had just gotten back to his place--"

"Yuka-chan, have you taken it into consideration that some of us might _not_ want to hear about your love life?" asked Kagome, interrupting her friend.

"Shush, Kagome-chan! I'm trying to tell you inexperienced people about life! Now where was I? Oh yeah! Well, anyways, we were in a sort of mood to do more than the normal cuddling and kissing, so we did something else. We kinda…explored each other's body, and I ended up, you know, giving him head. We both were inexperienced, so we didn't know what would happen next, except for pleasure. All of a sudden, I felt his body tense up, and then this thick liquid shot up into my mouth. Let me tell you this, that liquid is probably the grossest stuff that I have ever tasted!" Yuka finished, shuddering.

**!!FLASHBACK OVER!!**

Kagome went up and down Bankotsu's stiff length a few more times, making sure she left not a drop of his cum on it. When she was finished, Kagome gave him one more lick and brought her head up and giving his tip a kiss.

Kagome stood up slowly, running her hands up his body in the process until she stood up all the way. She placed her hands onto the back of his head and brought him forward until their lips connected with each other. Their kiss was a heated one; a battle with the others tongue. Bankotsu won the battle and took over.

His hands went to her bare thighs and brought them back up again, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His fingers squeezed her firm flesh and curled around the top of her panties and pulled them down her trim legs. He let them drop to the floor and placed his left hand on the small of her back and pushed her closer to his body, His right hand removed itself from its position under Kagome's green skirt and placed it on the other side. One of his fingers moved and made its way through her dark obsidian curls and in-between her lips. Bankotsu heard her sharp intake of breath and gave an amused chuckle. He began to move his finger in the rhythm that he wanted to imitate in a different way. His rhythm gradually increased in speed and soon Kagome was helping him by moving her hips in the speed he was going.

Kagome's mind was going wild. Her body was scorching hot and she couldn't think straight. All she could do was allow the pleasure that shot through her system and move along to Bankotsu's own movements. Tension was growing in her mid-section, and she moaned. The tension kept growing, and it was all Kagome could do to not scream out.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out, biting her lower lip. Her lips crashed onto Bankotsu's as she kissed him with all the passion in her body. She moaned into his mouth as her climax came. A sense of release spread throughout her.

Bankotsu pushed her against the stall again and was placing himself at her opening when he heard the sound of a door opening. Soon following was the voice of at least three girls obliviously talking.

As if snapped out of a trance, Kagome shook her head and pushed onto Bankotsu's chest. She bent down and pulled her panties back on and sighed.

_What just happened?_ Kagome thought to herself. _I should never have even gotten as close as I was to loosing my virginity as that! I should have told him no, that no matter what, I can't loose my virginity until I'm legally wed. I guess I need to be more careful next time._

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Bankotsu whispered when he saw her fix her clothing to their previous positions before they had gone into the stalls. He let the issue drop until later when he saw Kagome place her index finger on her lips in a hushing gesture.

For a couple minutes, all they heard were the chatting voices of the girls as they looked in the mirrors and fixed their make-up. When all was silent and they were alone, Bankotsu asked Kagome again, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Bankotsu, we can't. I can't loose my virginity before I'm married, especially since we just met each other. I don't care about touching; I just absolutely can't go all the way. Please say you understand!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Seeing as how Kagome was serious about this, Bankotsu gave in. It was odd, though. As long as he had lived, never had he acted the way as how he was in the presence of this girl. He was acting as gentle as a mouse with her compared to how he normally was, and it perplexed him.

"Fine," he told her, if only a bit agitated, "but only because you are my woman." He finished with a sexy smirk.

Giving him a sincere smile, Kagome leaned into him and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Ignoring the wave of happiness that crashed onto him, Bankotsu fixed up his clothes. "Let's get outta here. It's kinda cramped."

Kagome nodded happily and exited the stall first, checked the area, and signaled to Bankotsu that all was clear. She did this again when they were entering the hallway. The halls of the school were silent and deserted, except for the occasional student or teacher that was staying after school hours. When the couple was outside, Bankotsu led Kagome over to his motorcycle. Getting the extra helmet, he handed it to Kagome.

Kagome took the helmet and warily looked at the figure of Bankotsu's vehicle. She had never ridden on one and was nervous.

"Don't worry, Koneko, it won't bite or anything!" Bankotsu said with a cocky smirk. "I, on the other hand, might."

Trusting his word, Kagome got onto the seat behind Bankotsu and straddled his hips, putting on the helmet. Bankotsu gave a light chuckle and reached behind him. When he successfully found Kagome's arms, he brought them towards him and pulled her flush against his back, her arms encircling his torso.

"Hold on tight," he said to her before taking off. Kagome exclaimed in surprise as a gust of cool wind picked up around her. Bankotsu chuckled again as he felt Kagome's grip around him get tighter. "When I told you to hold on tight, I didn't mean _that_ tight!" he said in a joking tone.

"Well, you did say earlier that your body belonged to me, so I can do anything I want with it!" she joked back.

_She really does make me different_, Bankotsu thought to himself. "So, where is it that you live?" Bankotsu shouted over the wind. "I don't want to exactly drive around blindly."

"Oh! I forgot about that. Do you know where Higurashi Shrine is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I go by there every day to get to my place."

"That's where I live. My jiisan is the koso there."

"That's cool. So, I guess that makes you a miko, ne?"

"Sort of. I don't know much though, even when my jiisan keeps on trying to get me to take over for him when he's gone."

"That's cool. My jii-san is hardly aware that I even exist."

"Gomen nasai. So, what are your parents like?"

"Otousama isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. He gets angry a lot and takes it out on the household. Okaasama divorced Otousama when I was little. She didn't want anything that reminded her of her husband, so she kept me with Otousama."

"Oh, wow… My family is nothing like that. My otou-san died when I was around the age of six. My okaasan has been taking care of my oniichan and me since then. Okaasan is the nicest person I've known, and a wonderful okaasan in general."

When they got there, Kagome let go reluctantly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 6:30. Oh, and the date is on Saturday at six."

"'Kay. I'll make sure to be ready by then. Oh, and here's my number. Call me whenever."

Bankotsu gave Kagome a smile. "I will. Ja ne!"

Bankotsu stayed there, watching her form walk up the long stairs with hungry eyes. He was undoubtedly infatuated with her. When he could no longer see even an inch of her, he pulled away form the curb and headed home.

Kagome walked up the excessive stairs of Higurashi Shrine. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did flip-flops at the mere thought of Bankotsu. She smiled when she thought of what they would do on their date.

_Let's see, we might go to the movies. Ooh, and maybe a nice dinner and a lovely walk in a park or something_, Kagome thought. When she was all the way up the stairs, Kagome made her way across the shrine courtyard and to the house placed in the middle of the property. When she was inside, she tossed her backpack off to the side.

"Okaasan, tadaimasu!" she called.

"Kagome, welcome home! How was your day? Good?"

"Depends on what you define as good, Okaasan."

"Anything that makes you smile when you think about it," Jezza said.

"Anou, I know it was a bad decision and all, demo…" Kagome paused.

" 'Demo', nani?" Jezza inquired.

"I met someone today. His name is Bankotsu. Okaasan, I think I am in love with him."

"Nani! Kagome, you are to be wed soon!"

"Okaasan, I know this! I can't help it though. I don't know how to explain it, really. It just happened." Kagome and Jezza were sitting at the table. Kagome folded her arms on the polished wood and rested her head on top of them. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Kagome," Jezza got up from her seat and walked over to Kagome. She hugged her only daughter tightly. "My dear Kagome. I'll tell you what: I will allow you to date this Bankotsu guy until we meet your kon'yakusha. How's that?" she offered, smiling affectionately.

Kagome cheered up instantly at her mother's reassuring smile. "Arigatou gozaimashita, Okaasan!"

Jezza kissed the top of Kagome's head and gave a warm chuckle. "Now go along and do your homework. You don't want to have a bad start and make your sensei think of you as an incompetent little girl, now do you?"

"Of course not, Okaasan!" Kagome got up from her seat and grabbed her backpack. After getting a little snack, she carried it up to her room where she began her homework and hummed happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

With Bankotsu

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bankotsu felt the wind blow against his face as he sped by on his motorcycle. The sensation of her lips on his still tingled them. Kagome captivated his mind and there was no denying it. She was beautiful as a tenshi no tsukino with the fair lips of a hime.

On this line of thought, the image of her face contorted with worry while looking over him crossed through his mind. She looked slightly more mature and wore a diamond-studded tiara.

_What the…why would I picture her looking like that? _Bankotsu asked himself. He contemplated this thought as he drove on. Not finding an answer, he dismissed it and cleared his mind. Instead, he opted to think about it when he got home. Most likely his otousama was gone and at work. Either that or he was home early or took the day off. He _was_ the owner of the business, after all.

When he arrived in his driveway, Bankotsu parked his beloved motorcycle. After he placed his helmet on the handle, he started up the walkway to his large house. It took him a few minutes before he set foot on his porch, the face of the house having large pillars of highly polished Black Galaxy granite supporting the upper floors of the black-painted house. Opening the door, he placed his shoes by the side. As he walked, his feet padded softly the hardwood floor. He didn't want to be caught by his otousama. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain.

"Bankotsu! Get over here!" his otousama called.

_Kuso,_ Bankotsu cursed his luck in his mind. Not wanting to anger him further than he probably already was, Bankotsu went to his otousama. He was located in the West Study of the mansion, a room dedicated to his father's personal workspace and library.

"Hai, Otousama? You called for me?" asked Bankotsu as he bowed to his otousama.

"Take a seat." Bankotsu did as he was told. "As you already know, your eighteenth birthday is coming up in three weeks." He paused. "There is a little information that has been withheld from you. A long time ago, when you were just born, I had made a business deal with the quickly rising Rakujitsu Corp."

"What sort of 'business deal', and what do I have to do with any of this?"

"This deal was that we join our companies, since I was the leading company, and in return, my eldest son would marry his eldest daughter. Fortunately for us, his wife was with child and the baby turned out to be a girl. On your eighteenth birthday, we shall go see your intended and make plans. Is this understood?"

Bankotsu was in shock. "Hai," he replied solemnly.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Bankotsu slowly walked out of the room and headed to his own. In there, he discarded his school uniform and put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black muscle shirt.

He then picked up the phone and called his best friend. On the third ring, Jakotsu picked up. "Moshi moshi!"

"Yo, Jakotsu. I'm going out; you game?"

"Hell, yeah! I'll meet you at the WacDonalds in ten. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." Bankotsu hung up the phone and headed for the door. Deciding not to go on his motorcycle, he walked.

------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The phone rang. "Okaasan, can you pick it up please?" Kagome called down to her mother.

"Okay, dear," Jezza called back and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Hi, is Kagome-chan there? This is Sango. I'm a friend of hers."

"Hai, she is. Let me go get her."

Jezza headed up the stairs and went into Kagome's room. "Kagome, a 'Sango-san' is on the phone for you."

"Ah, Sango-chan!" Kagome got up and ran to the phone. "Sango-chan! Oi!"

"Kagome-chan! Oi, I'm going to WacDonalds. Wanna come with me?"

"Anou, sure. Just let me see if I can."

"Okay."

Kagome covered the receiver. "Okaasan, can I go to WacDonalds with Sango-chan?" she called.

"That's fine, Kagome," Jezza called back.

"Arigatou, Okaasan." She lifted her hand from the receiver. "When should I meet you there?"

"Well, I was going to leave as soon as I got off the phone with you."

"That's fine. I'll be there in a few. See you there."

"Okay. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne." Kagome hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

With Bankotsu and Jakotsu

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oi, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu greeted Jakotsu. He walked up to the feminine man and laughed. "Otou-sama just gave me the most shocking news."

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged. I have an arranged marriage to look forward to. Worse yet, I don't even know who the bride is. She might be hideous!"

"All women are hideous. What's new?" snorted Jakotsu.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Only someone like you would say so."

"Damn right! Besides, a man's touch is much more…fulfilling." His eyes twinkled.

"Eugh! Gross, Jakotsu!"

"You might think so, but I know otherwise."

The two of them walked into the fast food restaurant and sat down at one of the vacant tables. A few minutes later, after they had ordered their food and started to eat, two girls walked in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome and Sango

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah, I am _so_ hungry!" sighed Sango as they entered the WacDonalds.

"Good thing that we're here, huh, Sango-chan?"

"Definitely. Now let's get in line."

The two girls were walking past the tables and someone caught Kagome's eye. "Bankotsu! What are you doing here?" she asked towards him, surprised.

"I thought it was kinda obvious," scoffed Jakotsu.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing. No matter, why don't you come join us?" Bankotsu said ignoring Jakotsu's comment. At the table, Jakotsu was mumbling his protests.

"I don't think I can. I'm with Sango-chan."

"Kagome-chan, what's the hold-up?" Sango headed back over to where Kagome was and saw her talking with Bankotsu. "Oh, him. What's _he_ doing here?" she added with spite.

"Sango-chan! They are both human beings and have the right to eat where they want also!" Kagome scorned her friend.

"Pfft. Barely human, that is," she muttered to herself. Kagome gave her an angry look and turned to Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Gomen nasai. I guess she still hasn't accepted the fact that you and I are a couple."

"You're right that I haven't. Kagome-chan, you are to be married! You are basically cheating on the guy and you haven't even met him yet!" she fumed.

Kagome looked to the ground, making her bangs cover her blue eyes. Her body shook as she fought off her furious tears. Why were her emotions like this? Already, after knowing him for only one day, her emotions were going haywire.

"Sango-chan, can you please just accept my decision?"

"Kagome-chan…" Sango paused. "Fine."

Kagome brightened up. Her emotions seemed to be more intense around Bankotsu. "Hontoni arigatou gozaimashita." Kagome hugged her best friend.

"Now that that is over, why don't you join us, the two of you?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk.

Kagome looked back to Sango. "Do you mind sitting with them?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sango sighed. "Why not? Since you are going to be around him a lot, why not get used to it?"

"Arigatou!" Kagome hugged Sango once again.

"Whatever. Let's just get our food," grumbled Sango.

"Hai, hai," Kagome agreed and followed Sango to order their food. A few minutes later, they got their food and went back to the table. Since Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sitting across from each other at a square table, Kagome and Sango took spots across from each other also, both of them between Bankotsu and Jakotsu. After a second, Bankotsu spoke.

"So, what are you guys doing after this?"

Sango shot him a glare. "Going home."

"Aw, come on! That's no fun! Hey, I have an idea. How about you guys come with us and roam the city? It'll be fun," suggested Bankotsu.

"No way!" shouted Sango and Jakotsu.

"I refuse to have these two disgusting bitches tagging along with us!" Jakotsu protested. About to say more, he shut up after receiving death glares from both of the girls.

"I'd love to come, but I told my okaasan that I was only coming here," said Kagome.

"That's fine. This is a good chance for me to meet your okaasan," Bankotsu said with a smile. He watched as she placed her index finger on her lips with a thoughtful gaze.

"Actually, that's a good idea. You're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know already," he said with a cocky face. Kagome reached over and whacked him over his head in return. "Itai! What was that for!?" Bankotsu yelled while holding his abused head.

"For the cocky look on your face."

"Feh, whatever. Anyways, we should get going."

The four of them finished their food and got out of their seats. After they dumped their trash, they exited the building with Kagome and Bankotsu up in front. "Follow me," Kagome said to the other three people of their tiny group.

They followed her, Jakotsu unwillingly, a few blocks as they headed for her house. When they got there, Sango looked up the stairs and let out a long whistle. "To think you have to climb this monster every day..." Sango commented. "You must be a great runner," she added as an afterthought.

"Come on, you guys, these stairs won't teleport us to the top for us," Kagome said, a bit chipper. After they got to the top, Sango bent over, hands on her knees, panting.

"How can you climb these every day? They were much larger than I initially thought! And even then, they were monstrous!"

"You get used to it," Kagome replied to Sango. Sango, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu looked around in awe. The shrine was large and perfectly clean, the result of obvious love and care for the shrine. The Goshinboku only added to the shrine's beauty. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Okaasan."

She led them through the shrine and to the front door. Kagome opened the door and called out, "Okaasan, I'm home! I have a few people I want to introduce to you!"

"I'm coming, dear!" Jezza called back to her daughter. When she arrived at the entrance of their home, she gave them a warm smile.

"Okaasan, this is my new best friend, Sango-chan," Kagome pointed to the mentioned teen.

"Konbanwa, Sango-san. It is a pleasure to meet you," Jezza said while slightly bowing.

Sango returned the gesture. "As it is, you."

"Okaasan, you remember what I told you earlier when I got home, ne? Kagome asked her mother.

"Hai, I do," Jezza replied.

"Well, this is Bankotsu. He is the one I'm dating now. I ran into him at WacDonalds when Sango-chan and I went there. He wanted to meet you, so I brought him along."

"My, what a handsome young man. It's very nice meeting you, Bankotsu-kun," Jezza bowed slightly in greeting.

"It is very nice meeting you as well, Higurashi-san," he said while returning the bow. "Now I know where Kagome gets her beauty."

Jezza blushed. "You flatter me. And, onegai, call me Jezza."

"Hai, Jezza-san."

Jezza then took on a serious facade. "I am going to assume that you already know of my daughter's position. Would I be wrong in this assumption?"

"Iie, Jezza-san. Kagome has already informed me of this."

"Good, that makes this much easier for me. Are you aware of what this for your relationship?"

"Hai, I do."

"So I can count on you to not do anything inappropriate to my daughter, ne?"

"You can."

"Then I will allow you to date her for the time being."

"Arigatou gozaimashita." Bankotsu gave a respectful bow. "Jezza-san. Would it be alright if I were to steal Kagome away for a little while? I wanted to go around town with her."

"Of course. Now, may I ask who this young lady is?" Jezza nodded her head towards Jakotsu. Kagome and the others stifled their laughter.

"Uh, _his_ name is Jakotsu, Okaasan. _He_ is a friend of Bankotsu's."

"Oh! Hontoni gomen nasai, Jakotsu-san. Please don't take my mistake offensively," apologized Jezza to Jakotsu.

"Iie, don't be. I've heard worse," Jakotsu said indifferently, just wanting to get away form the crowd of females as quickly as possible.

"Well, why don't the four of you run off and have fun?" Before they got the chance to leave the house, Jezza stopped them. "Kagome," she called.

"Hai, Okaasan?"

"Onegai, make sure you are home before eight, ne?"

"Hai. Love you, Okaasan!"

The four then left the shrine and went to the main street.

A/N: All done! Well, this chapter at least. It took me longer than I expected it to get it done and type it up, but it was well worth it for my beloved readers! I had gotten this chapter all written up by my b-day, which was May 19th, but unfortunately, I don't like to type all that much so I put it off a little longer than I should have and also it took a little bit for my beta to get it back to me since it's a long chapter. Gomen nasai!! Hopefully I will get more reviews than last chapter. I was kind of disappointed. Remember: I can't do this without your support! I need your opinions, suggestions, and criticism. Tell me your thoughts and I will think on it, I promise!

**MUCH THANKS TO MY BETA-- MysticalSpirits!!!**

**Japanese Translations:**

-chan: friendly suffix

jii-san: slightly formal word for Grandfather

koso: priest

miko: priestess

ne: sentence add-on, like 'right' or 'okay'

otou-sama: Father (formal)

okaa-sama: Mother (formal)

okaa-san: Mother (slightly formal)

ja ne: see you later

tadaimasu: I'm home

anou: "umm" or "well"

nani: what?

kon'yakusha: fiancée

arigatou gozaimashita: thank you very much

sensei: teacher

tenshi no tsukino: angel of the moon

hime: princess

hai: yes

moshi moshi: hello, used as a greeting on the telephone

oi: hey

-san: slightly formal suffix

arigatou: thank you

gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Goshinboku: God Tree or Sacred Tree

-kun: affectionate and friendly suffix

onegai: please

hontoni: really

iie: no

kuso: damn it

itai: ouch

**Coming Up in the Next Chapter**

**Hey, it's me, BBM! In the next coming chapter, relationships continue to grow and develop, and guess what? Kagome is going to met Bankotsu's companions! Exciting, ne? It's most likely going to be short compared to the other chapters, but still moderately long…or medium-length. Keep a look out! Now I'm off to start the next chapter; ja ne!**


End file.
